


[Podfic of] The Shame was on the Other Side

by klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb and reena_jenkins of a fic by likeasouffle</p><p>Author's Summary: Sam just wants to help Blaine feel better and less lonely by doing stuff for him that Kurt used to do. Apparently that includes D/s. (Friendship fic, no smut. No spoilers for future episodes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Shame was on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shame was on the Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689380) by [likeasouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle). 



Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/The%20Shame%20was%20on%20the%20Other%20Side.mp3) | **Size:** 20.5 MB | **Duration:** 16:57

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> AO3 crosspost of a podfic made in 2013. This story is so sweet and comforting and insightful, and I adored the chance to co-record it with Reena <3!


End file.
